Ambush in Africa
An ambush was carried out by private military company Desperado in an African country in 2018. There, they attacked the security forces provided by rival PMC Maverick in order to kidnap the country's prime minister N'mani. Background In 2015, the Nevada-based private military company Maverick Security Consulting, Inc. was hired by N'mani's country to help rebuild after the end of a long, destructive civil war. Ambush Three years later, order had been restored in the country. Prime Minister N'mani, then met with the Maverick member, Raiden, and discussed his amazement that they were able to restore the country to its original form and improve the lives of its citizens in only three short years. After giving thanks to his aide as well as the will of the people, N'mani then explained that Raiden and the Maverick PMC deserved credit as well. Raiden then simply informed him that they were just doing their job. N'mani then mentioned that he was initially distrustful of them due to their status as a PMC, and the PMCs stigmas regarding their stance as propagators of war, although he admitted that they trained his army well and restored order, and expressed that he may have been wrong in his views about PMCs. Raiden then explained that Maverick's closer to a private security provider, as their contracts focus mostly on security, and also cited a saying from the Samurai code, "one sword in hand keeps another in the sheath." However, their limo unexpectedly stopped. N'mani's adviser then proceeded to ask what was going on, before Courtney Collins explained that someone was blocking the road. The lead APC's gunner then proceeded to warn the person to clear the road, before he is forced to use lethal measures. He then fired at the approaching person, a Cyborg Ninja named Samuel Rodrigues, before the latter cut up the gunner. Two more APCs released several Maverick soldiers in an attempt to stop Sam, while the third APC escorted the limo away. Raiden and Courtney then explained to the cabinet and Maverick's commander, Boris respectively, that they were ambushed by a cyborg. When questioned whether the soldier belonged to any of their competitors, Courtney then explained that the XIFF identified the cyborg as being "unaffiliated." Boris then proceeded to notify all checkpoints and ordered them to evacuate the prime minister. Unfortunately, another cyborg managed to stop the escorting APC with a RPG round, with the soldiers also being slaughtered by several of the soldiers. The limo then was forced to escape while evading barricade vehicles. Eventually, they are cornered by more cyborgs. Raiden then, under Boris's orders, disembarked from the limo to confront the cyborgs, also ordering the bodyguards to guard N'mani. Shedding his business suit and unsheathing his high-frequency blade, he attacked the soldiers, and also collapsed a large part of the wall to ensure they didn't pursue the fleeing limo. Interruption The limo was later held up at the harbor, where the bodyguards managed to take out more attacking cyborgs. Despite the successful defense, they were soon witness to the arrival of the enemy group's cavalry: a modified Metal Gear RAY unit. The RAY unit then proceeded to fire its onboard plasma cannon at the limo, sending it flying as well as severely damaging the building behind it. N'mani survived and struggled to get out. The bodyguards then attempted to rush to the Prime Minister's aid, but they were stopped by the group's leader, Sundowner, cutting down the first bodyguard with two machetes, and entering a quick duel before disarming the other, and then decapitating him with the machetes combined giant shears. He then grabbed the Prime Minister by the leg and hoisted him onto his shoulder. Boris then informed Raiden that the limo was in trouble. Tracking the location of the limo via the Soliton Radar, Raiden made his way back. Raiden then arrived to witness this, and attempted to stop Sundowner. Sundowner, recognizing Raiden as Jack, then told him that he wants N'mani dead, because Africa has gotten too peaceful. He then explained that he wanted to restore the war economy, which had waned due to the shutdown of SOP four years earlier, and viewed it as his livelihood. Sundowner then took out a machete, although he assured Raiden that he won't kill N'mani yet, as he still had his uses before escaping. Raiden attempted to pursue him, but Sundowner then had the RAY unit attack Raiden, forcing the latter into a battle with the machine. He then proceeded to damage the weapon, culminating in him parrying its blade arm and destroying it. He then was ordered by Boris to pursue Sundowner. He then arrived at a rooftop, but he then discovered that RAY was still operational. Raiden then proceeded to destroy its remaining arm after jumping across its missiles. Even that, however, did not stop the RAY unit, which hoisted him into a clock tower. Raiden then ran down the clock tower building, evading its missiles, before vivisecting it by dragging his sword down its spine. Pursuit Sundowner, carrying the Prime Minister's prone body, was then surrounded by several Maverick soldiers. However, Sundowner proceeded to jump towards a passing train. Raiden, witnessing this, rushed over to the train, eventually using his ninja run to run across the buildings to gain enough distance to board the train. Raiden also evaded a tiltrotor vehicle, upon being warned of its presence by Boris. Raiden eventually found Sundowner, Sam, and N'mani at the front of the train, the last being chained to several cargo boxes. Sundowner then informed Raiden that N'mani's usefulness had been expended. He then proceeded to slice N'mani's neck. Raiden attempted to save the prime minister, but Sam stopped him. Sundowner then proceeded to enter a rant regarding how war's benefits have been under-reported, while proceeding to strangle N'mani. N'mani, realizing that he will die, then told Raiden to forget about saving him, and to stop Sundowner instead. Sundowner then proceeded to release the Prime Minister from his chains, and then proceeded to impale N'mani through the back, some of his blood spilling near Raiden's left eye, before dropping him off the train. Raiden attempted to attack Sundowner to avenge N'mani, but Sam stopped him again. Sundowner then made his escape via the tiltrotor, also informing Sam that Raiden was his to take care of. The train proceeded into the tunnel, with Raiden and Sam commencing their duel. A combination of both Sam and Raiden's different sword techniques, as well as Raiden holding back left Raiden completely outmatched. Raiden then had his left eye damaged by Sam's extendable shoto, with Sam also blowing up a propane tank before emerging from the flames, also dismembering Raiden's left arm. Raiden, upon witnessing his arm being severed, irritably lamented the loss of his arm again. Boris then informed Raiden that he needs to last long enough to reach the end of the tunnel, as they are on their way. Raiden then continued to attempt to fight Sam, buying time. However, Sam overpowered him, causing Raiden to hang onto the ledge of the last car, at Sam's mercy. Sam then attempted to finish Raiden off, but noticed he was out of the tunnel. He was forced to break off from finishing off Raiden to deflect gunfire from Raiden's cavalry, three APCs, one of which Boris personally commanded. Sam then made his escape via the tiltrotor. Boris attempted to shoot down the tiltrotor with a missile, but the tiltrotor was revealed to possess flares, which it used to prevent the missile from making contact. Boris then attempted to aim at it again, but it disappeared through the ridge before he could get a good shot at it. Raiden witnessed this, before passing out from his injuries. Aftermath Sometime after the mission, Maverick recovered Raiden's dismembered left arm, and proceeded to retrieve all of the files from it, doing it on a weekly basis due to the files being corrupted from damage. In addition, Raiden also underwent emergency surgery due to his injuries, which resulted in the removal of his left eye, as Sam's attack had completely destroyed its optical nerve.Make it Right website/letter Throughout the surgery, because of various side effects caused by the forced removal of his left arm, Raiden also suffered temporary memory loss and intrusive flashbacks to his past in Liberia. He eventually had his body reconverted into a new cyborg body. Raiden made this decision because of the attack and due to his feeling that the Patriots' experiments didn't leave him with much of a body anyways, thus deciding to just finish their work. As such, because their old cybernetics person went into hiding, Maverick hired the German cyberneticist surgeon, Dr. Wilhelm Voigt, nicknamed Doktor, to do the conversion process. At the time, Doktor was unfamiliar with full-body conversions, although he managed to master it as a result. Raiden was originally supposed to receive a cybernetic implant, but it wasn't ready before the surgery, forcing him to wear a makeshift eyepatch for a while, although Raiden ultimately concluded that, given the function of the eyepatch, that he didn't need the eye, at least not during his missions. Raiden also harbored intense desires for revenge against the group, revealed to be Desperado Enforcement LLC. The remains for the downed RAY were later confiscated by Maverick and analyzed, learning it had in fact been composed of CNT fiber. Three weeks after the incident, Maverick discovered that Desperado was involved in a coup against the Abkhazian government led by the Abkhazian extremist Andrey Dolzaev. During this time, several job requests for Maverick, including conducting drills for the Brazilian Special Op Forces in Rio de Janeiro, playing a terrorist organization for an anti-terror training program for the South African police forces, and doing security detail for the Swiss Confederation, were temporarily frozen, in order to keep Raiden focused on his mission, as well as to save up their money and resources, which Boris felt was partially responsible for their failure in Africa. As far as Desperado, the event was considered a tremendous success, to the extent that it even formed the basis of a VR exercise, which was implemented into the IF prototype LQ-84i. Behind the scenes The events of this mission had been heavily advertised since the 2011 Spike Video Game Awards showing that revealed the change from Metal Gear Solid: Rising to Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance. As such, several things shown in the VGA 2011, E3 2012, and TGS 2012 trailers are for the most part retained in the final version, although there are some differences: Differences between the final version and the VGA 2011 trailer *The opposing cyborgs in the VGA 2011 trailer were shown wearing green hoods resembling the KGB outfits in Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater. In the final version, the opposing cyborgs, identified to have belonged to Desperado, are bald men with faceguards. *The shot of Sam after killing the APC gunner was framed to make it seem as though he was smirking at Raiden in the VGA trailer. In the final version, he is revealed to have been smirking at the limousine's attempt at escape. In addition, Raiden also seems to fight Sam at this area, when in the final version, he never actually meets Sam until their encounter on the train. In addition, Boris and Raiden also have a brief exchange that was left out in the final version, where Boris ordered Raiden to take Sam out, with Raiden confirming the order and then saying, in a semi-fourth wall break, "let's have some fun!" *In the VGA 2011 trailer, Sam's appearance had him wearing a blue and white cyborg body that was somewhat human looking. In the final version, the armor is considerably more bulkier. *In the trailer, Raiden was shown wearing his black armor. The final version has him wearing his Metal Gear Solid 4 armor instead. *The RAY mech in the VGA 2011 trailer had its plasma cannon placed on the outer surface of its head, resembling the head of Peace Walker from Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, as well as possessing three-blades on its tail. The design was changed in the final version. *During the segments of the VGA 2011 trailer highlighting the cutting aspect of the game, Raiden fought through a street as well as had Raiden shouting "too easy" after kicking a cyborg into a car hard enough to nearly flip it over as well as activate a car alarm, and before cutting him to pieces. These sections and dialogue aren't present in the final version, with the main fighting action against cyborgs being placed in a relatively more wider area. *The scenes from the game in the VGA 2011 trailer were shot to make it seem as though the game took place late morning, early noon. In the final version, the game's setting is closer to late noon, early evening. Differences between the final version and the E3 2012 trailer *Sundowner's reaction to impaling N'mani through the back was given a slightly different appearance in the trailer than in the final version. *Like in the VGA 2011 trailer, the scenes shot during the trailer for the Africa mission made it seem as though it took place during the late morning, early afternoon instead of late noon, early evening. *In the ending of the E3 2012 trailer, Raiden was seen wearing his armor and getting ready for battle with intense flames in the background. In the final version, it isn't quite as dramatic. Differences between the final version and the TGS 2012 trailer *In the TGS 2012 story trailer, the scenes depicting Raiden's meeting with N'mani depicted him with human-like hands. In the final version, he wears gloves over the hands. *Boris's "Down you go!" line before his failed attempt at shooting down the Desperado twin-rotor was given a slightly different delivery in the trailer compared to in the game. Notes and references Category:Events